The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to mathematical based board games.
Board games are well known in the art and so are mathematical based board games. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,315 which in turn lists numerous other patents relating to board games of this general type. However, many of the games of this type are so complex that they appeal only to a mathematical elitist group of players who can handle sequential and combinational analysis in order to consistently win.
The game of the present invention, however, is of the "tic tac toe" type of game which is very simple and can be played over short time periods. The game of this invention is, however, played with two boards and is of sufficient complexity to present a challenge both to casual and experienced players.